Golden Heart (Wiki Contest: February 2013)
This story was written for'' Percy Jackson Fanfiction wiki contest: February 2013. '' Final word count: Over 1,000 I hope :) Theme ''“To celebrate this Valentine's Day, write a short story involving anything with romance! But this does not necassarily mean writing a story about a character asking another to be their Valentine. It could range from a family-related story to a trajedy, from a break up to mending old relationships. The possibilities are endless! As long as it has some type of romance-related plot line.” ''Yep, that's pretty much it! :) Characters Janie Winter- Mortal Hades- God Alex Winter- Mortal Jackson Grant- Demi-God Son of Demeter. Story (P.S It's gonna be LONG) (Rated PG) Hades walked down the streets of Appleton Maine, the city was quiet and calm. Cars passed by every now and then and the animals in the fields would gallop. Hades didn't feel in a jolly mood, even though it was Christmas time. He just wanted to escape from his duties and not have to worry, but he always had something on his mind. Hades glanced at a coffee shop across the street and noticed it wasn't very busy, he walked across the small road and stepped inside the shop. Right away a waitress ran up to him and offered to take his coat, he slipped it off and handed it to her. "Follow me please," She said and she led him to a small table that was big enough for two people, he sat down and the waitress asked what he would like. "Black coffee. And a slice of cheese cake." He said and she nodded and left with his jacket which he was pretty sure he wouldn't get back. Hades hadn't noticed that someone was sitting at the table with him. The woman was reading a book and dinking orange juice. "Excuse me?" Hades asked and she didn't even glance at him. Hades cleared his throat loudly and she jumped spilling her Orange juice all over her book and the table. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She said and set her book down and grabbed some napkins and tried cleaning up the Orange juice. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize." Hades said and she shook her head and continued cleaning up the mess. "No. I have to. I am so clumsy!" She said and Hades shook his head. "I scared you, it wasn't your fault." He said and she finished cleaning up the mess and then looked up at him. "Still. I shouldn't of been reading. I always cause problems when I am reading." She said and Hades was about to say something when the waitress came back with his food. The woman glanced at her watch and gasped. "I'm late! I have to go I am so sorry!" She said and grabbed her bag and quickly got up and left the Coffee shop. Hades didn't want he to leave, but he was to late to stop her. He sat back in his chair and sighed. He noticed that she left her book on the table and a glint of hope lit up inside of him. He reached his arm out over the table and grabbed the book, he opened it up and found that she had written her name and address in the book. He read the address and memorized it, he stowed the book in his jean pocket and left the Coffee shop without paying. Hades walked in downtown Appleton and found the house he was looking for, it was a two story ranch farm house that was painted light blue and snow had covered the front yard. Hades walked up to the door and took a deep breath and exhaled, he knocked on the door and waited for about a minute. No one answered the door and Hades sighed, he started to turn around when the door opened and he looked at the person. "You!" The woman said and Hades grinned. "Yes it's me. I just came by to return your book that you left at the Coffee shop." He said and took the book out of his pocket and handed it too her. "Thank you. I am sorry I left it at the Coffee shop, I was in such a rush trying to get home that I hadn't realized I left it. Would, Would you like to come in?" She asked and Hades nodded, he stepped inside and she closed the door and led him to the living room. The living room was painted a soft caramel color with two leather love seat couches, a white carpet. And a coffee table in the middle. Hades took a seat and the woman took a seat across from him. "Do you mind if I ask you what your name is?" The woman asked and Hades shook his head. "I don't mind at all, my name is. . ." Hades trailed off, he wanted to tell her his real name but he was afraid too. He was never afraid of anything, why was he afraid now? "H-Hades, my name is Hades." He said and the woman nodded. "My name is Janie, glad to meet you." She said and Hades nodded, she opened her mouth to say something when a man walked into the living room, he had short brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. "Janie, who's this?" He asked and Hades looked at the man, for some odd reason Hades knew who he was. "Oh, Alex. This is Hades, Hades this is my older brother Alex." Janie said and Alex glared daggers at Hades while Hades glared daggers at him. "I have to go." Hades said and stood up, Janie stood up and Alex grabbed her wrist. Hades walked over to the door and left before he could hear what Alex was saying to Janie. Hades walked down the street and kicked a rock in anger, he hated Alex. He remembered when he met him during summer time in New York, that horrible ''mortal ''could see through the mist perfectly. And he caused problems for Hades. "Hades!" Hades heard and turned around, Janie ran up to him and he was shocked to see her here. "Janie what are you doing here?" Hades asked and Janie just smiled. "I wanted to see you, my brother said it wasn't a good idea to be around you but I disagree. You seem like a good person." Janie replied and Hades smiled a warm smile for the first time in a long time. "You seem like a good person too." He said and Janie smiled and they continued their walk down the sidewalk. . . Hades was sitting on a couch in his Hotel room, his head in his hands. Two years he had known Janie, she was his Best Friend. But he knew they couldn't be friends forever, he started having feelings for her. And he knew she started having feelings for him. "I have to tell her I am leaving. I can't be around her anymore." He said and stood up, he slipped on his jacket and walked out of the Hotel room. He walked down the street towards Janie's house, every step he took he felt like it was getting harder to breath. He walked up the steps to Janie's door, he lifted up his hand and hesitated to knock. He knocked three times and the door flew open. Janie was standing in the door way and her face lit up when she saw Hades. "Hades! what are you doing here?" She asked and Hades let out a shaky breath. "I need to talk with you, will you walk with me?" He said and the glow on her face dimmed, she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her and they left the porch and walked down the street. "Janie, I have to leave. I can't stay here with you anymore, I am putting you in danger being around you." He said and she shook her head. "Hades, you're my best friend. Why would you be putting me in Danger?" She asked and he shook his head. "Janie, I cannot be here any longer. I have to go." He said and Janie stopped walking, he carried on walking and didn't look back. Then he heard Janie call his name. He turned around and Janie was crying, she called his name again and then ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Hades. . .I. . .I love you." She said and Hades' eyes became foggy. "I love you too Janie." He said and she smiled and kissed him, a long sweet warm kiss. Hades knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. . . Hades sat in the hospital lobby, ever since Persephone died three years ago. Hades had married Janie and they had been married for two years. And now he was having a daughter. "Hades, you may come in now." The nurse said and Hades stood up from the chair and walked into the hospital room. Janie lay in the hospital bed holding their new born daughter Grace, Hades walked over to them and kneeled down on one leg. "She's beautiful." Hades said and Janie smiled. Grace opened her eyes and looked at Janie and Hades. "I love you Janie." Hades said and Janie smiled at Hades. "I love you too." She said and Grace smiled. . . . . ---- The end! :D I thought it was a sweet story, but it's all up to the judges so hopefully you guys liked it too! :D Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Unknown Author